


Revelations

by ylc



Series: Of building tensions and their many consequences [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fear of Discovery, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Other, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: It shouldn’t come as a surprise, really. The signs have been there all along, for anyone who wished to see.But of course, they didn’t want to.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Of building tensions and their many consequences [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507208
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s another installment of this little tale. There’s too much plot going on and I have no idea how it’ll get resolved… but the ride will continue to be fun, hopefully :P  
> Enjoy!

Gabriel arrives into the hotel feeling a bit at odds.

He hadn’t intended to meet with Beelzebub so soon, not when he’s still processing the revelation he came across during their last…  _ meeting.  _ He’s still unsure how he feels about his newly acknowledged feelings and he had thought it unwise to spend any time with the demon Prince until he sorted himself out. As he sees it, there are two paths for him to follow now: either he embraces this  _ feelings _ with all their consequences or he turns his back on them.

It should be an easy choice and yet it’s anything but.

Michael is right, he thinks distantly, _ fraternization _ is dangerous and should not be encouraged. And considering just who he’s fraternizing with…

But alas, that’s a problem for another day. Tonight, he must focus on his so-called meeting; he must be careful about everything he does or says, unless he wants to clue Beelzebub into the mess his head is quickly becoming.

If Beelzebub was to find out about his feelings… what will they make of them?

He shudders at the thought. It’s something he ought to consider, of course: if he decides to act like a right fool and actually embrace his feelings, he must be aware his love will remain forever unrequited and, in all likelihood, unspoken. He must resign himself to meaningless encounters and nothing else, for that’s all he’ll ever get from Beelzebub.

It’s foolish, truly. His choice should be easy.

And yet it’s not.

He approaches the reception with a congenial smile, burying all his concerns and fears for the time being. He didn’t make a reservation this time around, but since Beelzebub was the one who practically ordered him to be here (and with very little time to spare at that), he imagines they took care of it.

“Evening,” he greets the receptionist, who’s become as familiar to him as the man at their usual bar once was. “I’m--”

“Your friend is waiting at the lobby bar,” she interrupts politely, pointing with her head in the direction of said place. “They seemed--” she bites her lip, shaking her head. “It’s not my place, really,” she murmurs softly, apologetic and Gabriel frowns, confused.

“Thank you,” he replies, turning on his heel and heading for the bar, brow furrowed. Something is amiss, that’s easy enough to figure out and he can help the dread he suddenly feels and that’s attempting to drown him. 

What the hell is going on?

* * *

He finds Beelzebub at the bar, a mostly empty bottle sitting in front of them. The barman is watching them warily, alternating between Beelzebub’s distant expression and the almost empty bottle. He looks up when Gabriel enters and seems relieved when the Archangel approaches, taking a seat next to the (drunk?) demon.

“Beelz,” he greets, polite but distant, feeling like he’s threading on thin ice. “Are you-- what’s the matter?”

The demon Prince rolls their eyes, before turning to face him. Their eyes look a little red rimmed, which leads Gabriel to think this is not in fact the first bottle of alcohol they’ve finished and he understands the barman a little better now.

“I got a visit,” they reply, without much preamble, gaze lost in some far away point. “From  _ Michael. _ ” They practically spit the name and Gabriel suddenly feels very cold.

“What did she want?” he asks, trying to keep his tone even and not to betray the panic building inside him.

Beelzebub snorts, taking their mostly empty bottle and finishing it in one gulp before gesturing for the barman to get them another one. The man looks at Gabriel, as if looking for permission and the Archangel gestures for him to do as asked. For some reason, the barman seems disappointed in him, but Gabriel has no time to puzzle over that.

“Beelz,” he says, placing a hand over the demon’s arm, gentle but firm. “What did she want?”

“She bribed me,” Beelzebub hisses, pulling away and Gabriel reminds himself not to reach out for them. That’s not how this works, not outside the bedroom in any case. “To get dirt on you.”

Gabriel arches an eyebrow. That does sound like Michael, although he’s not entirely sure why she’d do that. “What exactly is she expecting you to--”

“She wants me to find out the identity of your mysterious lover.”

Ah. Well, that sounds like a problem although it’s not as bad as he feared. “She doesn’t know about us.”

“She doesn’t know about us  _ yet, _ ” Beelzebub argues. “And it’s lucky she tried to bribe me into taking her side, but there’s only so much bullshit I can feed her before she figures it out and when she does--” they gesture vaguely, an all encompassing motion filled with despair. “She thinks you’re  _ in love _ ,” Beelzebub says, hissing the last words with an odd expression on their face. They look like they mean to be disgusted, but there’s something else there. 

Gabriel doesn’t reply. Michael has figured it out and it seems she did before he did. “I’m sorry,” he whispers softly, because he’s honestly sorry he’s causing the demon distress, although he doesn’t understand why exactly they’re so distressed.

Beelzebub narrows their eyes, watching him closely. “She thinks you’re in love,” they repeat slowly, as if making sure he understands and Gabriel looks away. He does not wish for Beelzebub to know about his actual feelings, but he won’t deny them.

“Fuck,” Beelzebub curses, taking a long gulp from her bottle. “ _ Fuck.” _

“I realize the feeling is not mutual and I do not expect--”

Beelzebub lets out a high pitched laugh, shaking their head. “We cannot be in love!” they exclaim, sounding almost hysterical. “We can’t, Gabriel! Heaven and Hell will have our heads for that!”

_ We,  _ they say.  _ We can’t be in love,  _ as if-- as if--

_ Oh. _

“Beelz--”

“Don’t,” they hiss, shaking their head. “We can’t, Gabriel. I don’t-- I will not-- It’s not possible.” They look away, biting their lip hard enough to draw blood. “Oh, Michael will have a field day with this! And the bloody traitors! After everything--”

“We’ll figure out something,” Gabriel says, giving into his urge to reach out for them, grabbing their wrist. “Nothing will happen. Michael won’t find out and neither will anyone else.”

Beelzebub snorts. “Don’t be naive. All secrets must come to light.”

_ Yes _ , Gabriel thinks. And he does not believe he wants to keep his love a secret, certainly not when it’s reciprocated, but--

“We’ll figure out something,” he promises once more, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss against his companion’s forehead. Beelzebub looks far from convinced, but they do allow him to pull them close, resting their head against his shoulder.

The situation isn’t exactly ideal, Gabriel thinks.

But at least now they know.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts anyone?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
